


The Happiness He Gives, Is Quite As Great As If It Cost A Fortune

by grapeboy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, there's a happy ending, there's angst, there's fluff, there's spoilers for a christmas carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeboy/pseuds/grapeboy
Summary: It's a quiet Christmas Eve at Eric's house until Dele shows up with Uno, champagne, and a feeling he's looking for something that Eric is hiding (feat. the 1951 A Christmas Carol movie)





	1. Prologue (Eric)

**Author's Note:**

> \- i switch the POV every chapter so it starts with Eric (I'll specify in the title!)  
> \- i have rewritten this whole thing about five times and drastically changed some things so let me know if anything doesn't make sense! and of course typos/other errors  
> \- hope you enjoy!!

_Clang Clang Clang Clang._  The bells rang out 4am like a funeral march as the snow softly fell, creating a thick blanket on the wet ground. Eric Dier was standing next to his living room window looking out, thinking about what an idiot he was. What a grade A fool. To think he could fall for Dele and not reap any consequences.

Eric remembered the exact moment he fell in love with him. He remembered it so clearly because just the day before, he had been complaining to his sister on the phone about how annoying this new kid from Milton Keynes was. They say love is close to hate, he supposed. Not that he every hated Dele, that was close to impossible. More like, his strong negative feelings changed quickly to strong positive feelings. Yeah, something like that…

The exact day those feelings changed, the two of them were walking through the parking lot. Eric was listening to music and Dele had just caught up to him.

“Eric! Excited for the game tomorrow?” He was bouncing up and down and grinning like a school boy. “Liverpool was my favorite team as a kid, I’m so buzzed about it.” He kicked at the pebbles that lay on the asphalt.

Eric had just shrugged in response and was about to put an ear bud in when a young kid came running up to the two of them.

“Dele Allí and Eric Dier!!” He screeched and stopped in front of them his mouth open.

“That’s us! Hello!” Dele grinned. He leaned down and shook the boys hand, who was standing very much in shock.

Eric smiled as well. “Hello!” _A fan! How nice._

The boy finally got his courage to speak. “I want to be a footballer just like you guys! But my mum says I’m not good enough and am going to end up being poor and sad,” he explained

Dele put both his hands on the kid's shoulders, and looking him straight in the eye said, “I’m going to tell you a secret. At your age, I wasn’t very good and my mum told me the same thing. But if you really love playing football like I did, you can be a footballer just like us!”

Dele might have said more but Eric didn’t remember. He didn’t really know why it all hit him then. Was it his earnestness as he talked to the kid? Was it the way the sun hit his nose and reflected off of his eyes at that moment? Was it how he was playing nervously with his hands exactly the way he did before he walked out onto the pitch to an important game? Or was it the fact that right after the kid went away he turned to Eric and said:

“We do this for kids like him, hm? To be an inspiration during their dark times.” Or his soft sad smile he gave Eric right before they continued walking.

Whatever it was, when Dele nutmegged Eric without him noticing the next day, instead of ignoring it, Eric nutmegged him back with a smile. And when he almost got into a fight with Emre Can in the Liverpool game, instead of rolling his eyes as Dele got more worked up, he forced himself in the situation and even felt furious at Can for trying to lay a hand on Dele. The moment Dele hugged him as a thank you after the game, he knew he was fucked.

 _Wake up and smell the coffee, Dier. Being gay doesn’t work in football._  The words of his first coach came flooding back. So, the closer he and Dele got, the more Eric pushed his feelings down down away, until he forgot he even had them. Almost. Almost. Until well....tonight. Sitting next to Dele, smelling his shampoo and holding his hand.

He looked over at Dele on his couch, the one facing the TV, his head in the cushions. He had refused to talk to or even look at Eric earlier. Eric knew he wasn’t asleep because his breathing wasn't deep and he wasn't making any small weird noises. 

“Del, let me know when you’re ready to talk, ok?” He felt his heart in his throat and hoped to God, Dele had the decency to answer.

A muffled “K,” came from the other side of the room. Eric nodded to himself. He got on his other couch and closed his eyes but they popped open two seconds later. He kept thinking about Dele’s back to him, his face turning red, how confused he looked. Eric cringed and tried not to groan out loud. He had faith that Dele wouldn’t be an asshole about it but he knew that their friendship would never be the same. _It’s uncomfortable being friends with someone who you know has a crush on you._  Eric would hold no ill will to Dele, he would just let it go.

He sat up to look at Dele, leaning his head against the top of the couch. Dele was lying flat on the couch. He had pulled his hood down so it covered his eyes and went to his nose. His mouth was set in a straight line and whatever he had there qualifying for a beard was still there, despite Eric’s constant teasing. Some grim montage played in Eric’s head of all the times he had made Dele laugh, that night and days before. It was never hard to make him laugh, Eric thought fondly. 

Eric pressed his head against the couch and let out a sigh into the cushions. He thought about being on his own and realized maybe it won’t be so bad. Focus on playing, focus on his dogs, on what he wanted to do. It would probably be good to get a rejection out right, it would free himself better than he could alone. A new beginning he though, smiling, But the sadness in the pit of his stomach wouldn’t go away.


	2. Uno (Dele

Christmas Eve, 3 hours earlier

Dele stood on Eric's doorstep as it just started raining.  _Fuck what am I doing here_ , he thought. He shivered as a rain drop fell down his back _how is it so cold??? Oh right, its not just raining, its snow raining. Gross._ He wrinkled his nose as a wet snow clump hit his face. _Ok Dele, ring the door. Why are am I so nervous? Maybe because its midnight and Eric might be suspicious but of what?—JUST RING THE DAMN DOOR_ Dele’s arm jerked mechanically to the button and rang the it.

"Dele??" Eric said in disbelief as he opened the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Lamela’s party.” Dele pushed himself past Eric and plopped the bottle of champagne he was holding on the counter. He noticed that the TV was paused.

"I went for a few hours but got bored without you. So I've come so you don't have to spend Christmas Eve alone, Dier!" He spun around and put his arms out, like he had just gifted Eric his company.

Eric smiled warmly. _“_ Uh, thanks Delboy! But I was just going to have a chill Christmas Eve um--" Dele face dropped and he started to pout. "Um I mean you can join me—“

“Good, because I brought Uno!!” He shook the deck enticingly in Eric’s direction but Eric didn’t seem to be too excited and muttered something about Uno being quite the opposite of chill under his breath. “Diet, I’m a little bit drunk sooooo you have a better chance at finally beating me at Uno!”

Eric rolled his eyes, “We both know, I’m better at Uno than you,” He paused and the smiled, “but bring it on!”

“Game on Dier.”

The two of them sat down at the table in Eric’s kitchen which connected to his living room. While Eric shuffled, Dele looked at the room. He had been here many times before, after bad games and good games, training rehearsals and holiday movie marathons. But tonight, something felt different. Maybe it was what Jan had said at the party…Dele shook his head in an attempt to get that thought out of his head and looked at Eric. His focused look while he was dealing the cards made Dele smile. 

“Thinking hard?”

Eric looked up and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He finished setting up and leaned back in his chair but found Dele still staring at him. “What are you doing? Go on, play!”

Dele played the first card. “Trying to intimidate you.”

“What?” Eric shook his head. “Dele, if you really want to be intimidating, you can’t smile while you’re staring.”

“It’s hard not to smile when I know how bad I’m going to beat you.” Dele said, deadpan. _I was smiling?_

“Oh, oh, trash talk is it now? Okay, well I’ll let my playing speak for itself.” He said, as he put down a draw four wild card. “Blue.” He blinked slowly, looking up at Dele with that sly Eric smile.

“Oh. That’s really too bad Eric, too bad for YOU.” Dele put down another draw four wild with a force that caused the other cards to go flying. Dele erupted into laughter as Eric banged his head down on the table. Without looking up, he drew all 8 cards.

He sat up again and shaking his head he said, “I’m gonna get you back for that, mark my words Del, mark my words.”

Dele giggled, “Oh sure you will. I’ll be waiting. Yellow!”

He didn’t have to wait long because of the eight of Eric’s new cards, five were +2 cards. Eric delighted in putting these down with a fake pitied expression. When he put down his last card, he stood up from the table with his arms out, triumphantly.

“Oh my god. You’re really doing this,” Dele said, putting his head in his hands. “The deck wasn’t shuffled correctly, you idiot”

“All you do is talk and come after my shuffling!” Eric said, clenching his fists in victory. “But you don’t…just….play the game.”

Dele looked through his fingers at the grinning Eric who said, “Another round, Delboy? Show you whose boss?”

Dele shook his head. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?” But Eric was already dealing out another round. Dele rolled his eyes and accepted his fate. To make matters worse, Eric won the next round. And the next round too. By the third round, Dele was done and looking out the window most of them time. Eric started packing up the cards, probably realizing it was time to call it quits.

“You can blame it all you want on the alcohol Del, but I think we know who the real master is.” Eric said.

Dele rolled his eyes. “Mmhmm.” But he couldn’t stop himself from smiling a bit. _Endearingly dumb._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- there's more coming :)  
> \- comments are appreciated!! i want to get a feel on if it makes sense ect.


	3. A Christmas Carol (Eric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- so I'm just posting the whole thing now  
> \- this is just shameless promotion of the 1951 version of a Christmas Carol  
> \- also i get super freaked out by supernatural stuff like Dele so i projected a lot of my emotions in the scene

“Soooooo, what were you watching when I came in?” Dele asked.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows and then realized what Dele was talking about. “Oh A Christmas Carol! I hadn’t seen this version before so I thought I’d give it a try! Do you want to watch it?

“I don’t think I’ve seen a Christmas Carol. What’s it about?” Dele asked.

“It’s from a book by Dickens, Del. You gotta see at least one version sometime, so why not tonight?” Eric got up and put the cards on the counter.

“Sure why not.” Dele shrugged and went over to the couch. “Plus your couch is comfortable.”

Eric smiled, “Damn right it is,” he said and went over to turn the TV on again. 

“Oh you didn’t say it was an old old movie, Dier! Ugh this is going to be boring,” Dele whined, as the movie started playing.

“Old movie hater of course, what should I have expected.” Eric shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Dele sighed. “Well, if I fall asleep on you, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Eric turned to him with a smile. “It’ll make it cozier for me then.” Why did I just say that Why did I just say that Why Why Why, Eric’s brain yelled at him. He turned to Dele to see his reaction but he had his eyes fixed on the screen.

“This feels…creepy, Eric.” Dele turned his head, leaning back into the couch, as if trying to get away from the movie itself.

Eric noticed the music had an ominous tone and the black and white victorian look didn’t help. “There are spirits in this but they’re not malevolent, evil, bad, or anything.”

“Oh okay.” Dele continued watching, but he scooted a little closer to Eric and put his arm behind him on the top of the couch. Eric leaned back into his arm and Dele responded with tickling his neck.

“Netflix and chillin, huh?” Eric raised his eyebrows at Dele.

Dele rolled his eyes, “Don’t be ridiculous, Diet. You’re flattering yourself.” He scoffed.

Eric put his hands up in defeat. “Only quoting what you said in front of millions of viewers.” He clapped and rubbed his hands together, “So what’s happening now?”

Dele had been looking at him so he quickly turned back to the screen. “I don’t know, you were distracting me.”

Eric focused for a second, and then said, “Ok so he just had dinner and is walking home. Ooh! He’s going to meet his ghost friend soon!”

Dele threw a pillow at him, “What the hell Eric! I thought you said this wasn’t scary.”

Eric retaliated, throwing it back.”It’s not! He’s just a ghost and Scrooge gets creeped out a little but that’s it.”

“Scrooge? Who’s Scrooge?” Dele asked perplexed.

Eric heaved a heavy sigh, “Have you been watching this movie at all? That’s the main character. The old man going up to his door—oh!” At that moment in the movie, the knocker on Scrooge’s door turned into a face. Dele shrieked and put his face into the couch.

“Okay, okay, so that was a little creepy. It’s probably just Marley!” Eric patted Dele’s head, picking at one of the curls a millimeter longer than the others. “Ooh Del, you really need a haircut. That one strand is getting out of control.”

Dele gave him a death glare but then asked, “Who’s Marley?”

“His friend, you’ll see. Look Del, it’s going to be a bit scary but you know its just because his ghost friend is coming but its fine!” Eric said. Dele did not look convinced. “You know I don’t like scary things as much as you do.”

Dele nodded and then said in a small voice, “Can you warn me about other things coming?”

“Of course. I know the basic story but I don’t know this movie very well, so I’ll do my best.” Eric squeezed Dele’s thigh.

Dele looked up at him with a relieved smile and grumbled a ‘Thanks Diet’ very quietly. Eric felt his heart skip a little bit as both he and Dele moved toward each other at the same time, bumping hips. They both looked at each other and laughed but continued watching the movie. Eric felt a nervous energy that he didn’t particularly like where it came from or want at this moment. His leg started bouncing up and down and he ran his hands through his hair (or what was left of it). Focus on the movie and what events are happening for Dele he told himself.

Jacob Marley, Scrooge’s late friend, had appeared by now and just shouted, “Mankind is my business!” Dele chuckled and made fun of the pronunciation of business. He seemed to be enjoying himself even if his fingers were constantly drumming on his thigh. Eric wanted to gently put his hand on top of his hands, to calm them, but he knew Dele would accuse him of wanting to hold his hands. Which of course was not something he wanted to do!!! _Shove it Dier, shove those feelings away._


	4. Discovery (Dele)

Dele was having more fun watching this movie than he would have thought. It was a surprisingly entertaining movie for black and white but the real reason he was enjoying it so much was being able to make comments with Eric. Most people he watched movies with (his brother, past girlfriends) had always complained about his quips but Eric seemed to enjoy them very much, so much as to continue them and reference them later. They weren’t particularly witty jokes by any means but Eric always found some part of it to laugh at.

The last ghostly figure: the spirit of Christmas yet to be, was by far the most creepy. “God, he’s like the grim reaper. You sure Scrooge doesn’t end up dead?” Dele asked, half joking.

“Well…no?” Eric gave him a half shrug.

“That’s not helping me, Dier.” Dele shivered and looked back at the film.

Eric’s voice softened and he whispered in Dele’s ear, “This gets a little creepy because he’s watching what would happen after his death if he continued to be all humbug.” Dele felt his hair stand on end which confused him more than what Eric had said.

“Oh.” Dele gulped. He felt comforted by Eric’s body being pressed right against him and appreciated how seriously he took Dele’s fear. Normally Dele was all about taking the piss out of things but he was very insecure about this. It meant more to him than he could say so he grabbed Eric’s hand and squeezed it.

Eric seemed to misinterpret it as a needing comfort gesture and squeezed back, not letting go. Dele tried to ignore his heart skipping and focused on weird grim reaper showing old victorian man how much people him.

“That housekeeper is a legend, making money off of her nasty old master’s drapes.” Dele laughed.

“It is pretty resourceful.” Eric smiled. “It always surprises me how long it takes Scrooge to realize those are his. I’d like to think if I had a bed canopy like that, I would remember it.”

“You wouldn’t remember your sheets?” Dele asked.

“Ah yes, my signature white sheets. Couldn’t miss those anywhere.” Eric said seriously.

Dele rolled his eyes. “Ok boring man. Have fun with your white sheets while I sleep well in my silk burgundy ones.” He turned back to the movie. “Oh no we’re in a graveyard.” He put his face into Eric’s shoulder.

“There shouldn’t be anything scary here, Del.” But Eric was looking down, away from the film.

“I’ll look through my fingers then.” It turned out just to be Scrooge finding his own grave, begging for mercy, and then waking up in his bed.

“What? It was that easy? He could’ve done that the whole time.” Dele said, shaking his head.

Eric looked at him and said seriously, “But Dele! His heart wasn’t in the right place before now.” He took his hand that was holding Dele’s and thumped it on his chest.

Dele rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

Scrooge was running wild through the streets, laughing hysterically. “Ok this guy has to be on something,” Eric said shaking his head.

Dele laughed, in response.

“Awwww tiny Tim is ok! I’m so glad.” Dele said. He looked at Eric who was grinning at him. “What?”

“You’re a big fan of tiny Tim, then?” Eric said stifling a laugh.

“I saw your eyes get a little misty there during the scene with the lone crutch, don’t lie to me Diet.” Dele said.

Eric rolled his eyes, “Yours definitely did.” He grumbled. At that moment, Dele realized they were still holding hands. Eric seemed to realize this too and they both looked up at each other as if to ask the same question. What are we doing? They had been sitting practically on each other’s laps the whole time, flirting like school kids. Dele’s face started to heat up and by the red tint on Eric’s cheeks he could tell Eric was thinking about the same thing. They both quickly let go and stared at the screen. The credits started rolling as they sat not touching but millimeters apart, staring at the screen.

When it went black, Eric got up to put the DVD away in silence. The air was thick with tension but neither of them seemed interested in breaking it.  _It would be better if we didn’t talk about it, like we always do_ , Dele thought. Eric was fumbling with the disc but finally managed to get it in and back with the others. He didn’t turn around but instead put his hands on the counter and looked down, sighing.

Dele let his eyes trace Eric’s broad shoulders down his back and legs to his feet. It was like he was really looking at him for the first time.  _Whoa… he is…. beautiful_. His mind felt like it was frozen. He couldn’t move or say anything, he could barely breath. Just shallow intakes of air, enough to keep his heart beating. And boy was it beating. He felt his world crashing in on itself and helpless to do anything about it. He needed to get out of here. More than before. Away from Eric. Back home in his silk burgundy sheets preferably playing Fortnight. He was suffocating.

He stood up abruptly and moved to the window. It was just snow now that was falling and the few cars on the street were covered with thick blanket. He was tempted to run out there so he could put his head in a freezing bank to _wake up wake up_. He needed time to process this. Preferably on the beach, in the sun, sipping some sweet drink from a pretty woman. Women. Men? Women and Men?

“Dele,” He heard Eric say and take a deep breath as if he was starting to say something.

“Sleep.” Dele stopped him. “I need to go to sleep.” He rushed to the couch they had just been sitting on and stretched out on it. He pulled the hood over his face and turned away. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Dilemma (Dele)

The first hour of “sleeping”, Dele was panicking. It was a big, realizing that you weren’t straight and coming to that conclusion by cuddling with and then checking out your best friend of more than two years. He was reminded of his last girlfriend Ruby, who was his introduction to the idea that people could like more than one gender.

One morning, he was making breakfast for their anniversary (well trying to, they ended up going out ordering pizza and staying in bed after he burned the third batch of eggs). Ruby was sitting at the table, drumming her fingernails on the table and scrolling through her phone.

She gasped all the sudden, “Oh no!”

“What?” Said Dele, absentmindedly pushing the eggs around in the pan.

“My ex Emma’s girlfriend’s been diagnosed with cancer!” She shook her head, stirring her tea with a spoon. “Oh that’s really too bad, she was so nice. Hope Emma is doing ok.” She began to text her, presumedly and the worried look on her face remained until she had sent it. She then looked up at Dele for a moment. “You look like you have something on your mind?”

“When did you know you liked girls too?” He asked, trying not to sound to curious.

“Oh, it was only a few years ago, I knew I liked men!” Ruby sipped her tea. She laughed at Dele’s confused look. “I only really ever had crushed on girls as a kid, Del, all the boys were disgusting at my school. But sexuality is a spectrum and it changes all the time.”

“Um ok. So when did you realize you liked guys then?” Dele was confused.

“When I saw you.” She shrugged. That had caused Dele to drop the spatula and go over and kiss her. It also caused the first batch of burnt eggs.

While he smiled remembering that moment now, it also made Dele a little sad. She would have been able to help him so much at that moment, if only they had been able to stay friends.

When the church clock nearby rang out for 6am, Dele found himself waking up from a restless sleep. He was a little surprised he had slept that long. Eric was quiet now, compared to the shuffling about Dele remembered last time he was awake. Dele felt a little bit bad for how he treated the conversation, but he was convinced Eric would confront him about his feelings. Eric could always see through him, often helping Dele when he was confused at himself.

After his first red card against Gent, he had been inconsolable. He blamed himself for the loss and was furious with himself for not being careful. Other teammates had come over and tried to tell him that the loss wasn’t on him but he wouldn’t listen, he just shook his head and turn away. When everyone had left the dressing room, Eric got out of the showers and knelt down in front of the huddled Dele.

“Dele. Get on your clothes, we have to go.” He said in a soft voice. Dele wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I mean it Del. You have to stop this self pitying stuff right now. It’s not helping anyone.”

Dele looked at him, tears in his eyes. “Can you leave me alone, Diet? And stop being such an arse?”

Eric shrugged and with an air of nonchalance said, “Look I know you’re afraid you haven’t proved yourself as a valuable member of the team. But you are one of the best and its not even the end of your first season. So get up off your ass, and let’s look to the next game, ok? It hurts for all of us but this is far from being the end. We’ll keep fighting, like we always do, for ourselves and the fans.” Eric stood up and offered a hand up. Dele felt the tight ball of anger in his stomach begin to loosen and looked up at Eric with shining eyes. He nodded and took his hand.

“Atta boy.” Eric said and hugged him tight.

_Eternally grateful for Eric Dier. What would I be without him?_  Dele thought. He could already see Eric holding his hand and saying something about not wanting to embarrass him and letting him down easy and wishing him the best. Only the best of people could take their awkward friends with crushes and treat them with the upmost respect.

_I have a crush on Eric Dier goddamnit._  Saying it in his head made it more real and made him feel more dumb.  _Crush? What am I,12?_  He could hear Eric’s laughing response, “No Dele, you’re 13.” The Eric in his head smirked and ran his hands through his prince like hair.  _Hah even with a shaved egg looking head and I still find him attractive._

He thought about watching that movie and the feeling of leaning against Eric, occasionally putting his leg over Erics and holding his hand. He had never felt more at home, being like that with anyone. He knew he just needed to tell Eric, and fuck the consequences. Christmas is about giving right? He didn’t know what that had to do with anything but it gave him a source of courage and a reason.

“Eric? You awake?” Dele heard a slight groan and then saw his face pop up over the couch.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s talk.”


	6. Together (Eric)

Eric sat with is back leaning up against the couch he had been sleeping on and Dele sat down against the front of the couch opposite him, mirroring Eric’s posture. Their legs were too long to touch feet so they compromised by laying them next to each other. When they got settled, Eric looked up at Dele and said, “You first.”

Dele gave him a confused and offended look, “I thought you wanted to say something.”

“Don’t we both want to say something?” Eric felt his palms get sweaty as his heart rate speed up.  _Fuck I’m not ready to admit everything to this idiot._

“Yeah, but I’m the one that cut you off when you were trying to talk.” Dele folded his arms, obviously not budging on this issue.

Eric felt his heart in his throat and his stomach getting queasy. “I need water.” He jumped up and ran to the kitchen, feeling Dele’s eyes bore into his back all the way. He felt light headed and his stomach felt queazy. _What if I throw up while we’re talking?_ He chugged the water took a deep breath and went back into the living room where Dele was nervously waiting.

“Sooooooooooo.” He exhaled as he was saying it and then took a deep breath in. “What I was trying to say is—“ He paused.

“Is?” Dele prompted him.

“Is…I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Dele’s quiet voice, as if he was expecting exactly what he was saying and it broke Eric’s heart.

“For…For pushing the boundaries of our friendship.” He looked down, unable to look at Dele. The silence felt like an eternity before Dele finally said something.

“Yeah…um… what now?” Eric whipped his head up. This was not what he had expected Dele to say…at all.

“What do you mean, ‘what now’?” Eric hissed. _Oh of course so Dele hadn’t noticed, I could have just not said anything and it would have been fine._ He was mentally hitting himself,  _why didn’t I just rely on Dele’s daftness?_

“What do you mean pushing the boundaries of our friendship?” Dele’s voice was steady but there was a red color in his cheeks and a panicked look in his eyes.

“Forget about it. It doesn’t seem to have made an impression on you so it doesn’t matter.” Eric’s voice was flat. He was tired. He wished his dogs were down here, not sleeping on his bed. He wish he was not having to explain precisely to his best friend that he liked him more than that. He looked longingly to the window, where the snow was falling heavier and heavier. It was so peaceful out there. Maybe he could bury himself in a snow bank when this was all done!

“Do you want us to be more than friends, Dier?” Eric thought his heart stopped. He froze looking at a spot on the carpet where two threads were tangled together and still didn’t look at Dele. _Well, guess I don’t need to explain anything._

“Eric?” Dele’s voice was wobbly now which surprised Eric so he looked up. Dele was leaning forward, arms still crossed, staring at him pleadingly. Eric couldn’t help but smile a little bit.

“Um something like that.” He responded. Dele leaned back with a large sigh of relief and a smile that was growing bigger. Eric had a million thoughts running through his mind.  _Ok so Dele isn’t freaked out…why is he smiling?_

“You know, I’m really flattered Eric.” He was grinning from ear to ear now. “I knew you couldn’t resist this.” He said gesturing to his body.

Eric rolled his eyes, his face bright red. “You know, I think I’ve changed my mind.” He grumbled.  _How could I be so stupid! He wasn’t going to be freaked out, he is going to tease me for eternity!_

“Oh that’s too bad,” Dele giggled. “I don’t think you’re half bad.”

Now it was Eric’s turn to be confused. “Hm come again?”

“Fuck, Eric, you’re supposed to be the smart one in this relationship. Do I have to show you?” Dele’s voice was nonchalant but his face was flushed and he kept playing with his hands.

Eric was nervous but slowly putting the pieces together. He didn’t want to believe it, just in case it was some cruel trick. “Apparently.”

Dele rolled his eyes and got up, crawling on his knees across the floor. He put his hands on either side of Eric and stopped. His face was so close, Eric could smell that blasted deodorant he advertised. He blinked slowly looking up at Dele, who was starting to lean in. This was too fast. He put his finger to Dele’s lips and pushed him away.

“Do you mean it?”

Dele was breathing heavily. “Excuse me?” He looked frustrated.

“Do you actually love me, Del? Or is this just banter.” Eric’s heart was going faster than it did at the penalties of the Colombia game.

Dele leaned back and groaned. “You think, after you just said you wanted to be more than friends, that I would kiss you just as a joke? Eric, I may not be the most smartest person, but I’m not an arse.”

Eric blinked but said nothing so Dele charged on ahead. “Look, I just realized this all tonight. That’s why I freaked out. That’s why I didn’t want to talk to you. I thought you saw right through me and were going to confront me about it? I never thought I was anything but straight and its very confusing to fall for your best friend—“

Just then Eric shut him up with a kiss. Cliché? Totally. Worth it? 100%. He couldn’t concentrate on anything Dele was saying anyway. It wasn’t much at first. Dele wasn’t ready, Eric was rushed. But the first touch of their lips was electrifying and the second, third, fourth were absolute bliss.

When they finally separated, Eric said, “Wow. And to think I thought I was going to get rejected and stop being friends with you.”

Dele looked at him, concerned. “Eric. I’m a little offended you thought I would stop being friends with you if I didn’t feel the same way.”

Eric smiled, “ m’own insecurities I guess.”

For fear of his smile breaking his face, Eric leaned into Dele’s shoulder. “Love you, Delboy.” Dele’s hands ran up and down his back and he set his head on top of Eric’s.

“Love you, Diet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It was entirely different when I first started it, but i have been working on this story for a while now  
> \- hope you enjoyed it!  
> \- comments are much appreciated


End file.
